


No Prying Eyes

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	No Prying Eyes

                She’s kissing him even before they reach the loo, tongue exploring his mouth and one hand already sliding beneath his shirt. She presses him back against the door and they stumble inside together, never separating.

                Reaching back with one hand, she fumbles for the lock on the door and clicks it shut.

                The loo is grimy and poorly maintained; the sink looks mildewed, and the cracked mirror is caked with a layer of dirt that’s no doubt accumulated over the course of several years. These two, however, are not looking for glamour, but simply an escape. For those purposes, the room is quite acceptable, and she allows him to lift her up onto the counter without a second thought.

                His fingers begin to work at the buttons of her blouse, and he simultaneously kisses his way down her neck. At one spot, she lets out a gasp—barely audible, but he notices and he lingers there, sucking and nipping her skin.

                When her shirt falls open, he pauses, gaze fixing on her breasts as she breathes in and out, attempting to replenish the store of oxygen that she had been gasping away.

                But she didn’t bring him here to be stared at, so she rests her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into another kiss, forceful and insistent. He takes the hint, and when he returns his attention to her breasts, it’s to kiss them, too. Instead of removing her bra, he simply pushes the fabric aside, tongue flicking across her nipples as she arches toward him.

                Even though he’s doing all the right things, and even though he’s eliciting all of the proper reactions, she can tell he doesn’t do this often, doesn’t snog random women in pubs five minutes after meeting them. It’s something about the way he holds her, like she means something to him. Like she actually matters.

                Of course, she never pictured herself as this type of person either, so she’s not going to question.

                At last, she goes to unbutton and unzip his trousers, and he’s pushing her skirt up until it’s pooling at her hips.

                Beyond her inquiry about a condom, which he scrambles for immediately, they do not speak. The only exclamations that fall from their lips are, “Fuck,” and “More,” and “Yes.” With each thrust, he begins to forget; every time he takes a ragged breath, she loses herself a little bit more.

                They come with wordless screams, breathless and silently clinging to each other until they’ve come down from their highs.

                He kisses her again, although now that the urgency is gone, they both feel that the sentiment is slightly empty.

                When they both appear presentable, he unlocks the door and holds it open until she steps in front of him. As they reach the bar, she goes her own way with a sad smile. It’s not until he watches her walk out onto the dark London streets that he realizes he never asked her name.

                If they had met under any other circumstances, chances are they would have fallen in love. Because Catherine would have made David laugh, and he would have waited an appropriate amount of time after their chance meeting before finally asking her to dinner. And Catherine would have grinned over his stories, would have enthusiastically kissed him at the end of the first date and insisted that they must do it again.

                They would have done it again. They would have gone on dates, they would have shagged in their own good time and gotten engaged and married.

                Yes. Under any other circumstances, David and Catherine could have fallen in love.

                As it is, they did not meet under any other circumstances.

                Catherine is ginger and curvy, and David singled this out because she had been blonde and tiny.

                David is tall and skinny enough to give her a paper cut. So Catherine smiled and said hello, because he’d been just the same.


End file.
